Insanely in love with you
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: When a certain patient named Daisuke gets sent to a special hospital, horrible misfortunes arise at the start. But when he meets out on Ken, a new doctor, he takes an interest in him. But is fate shining on these two? Or is it something very dark ahead?


Animeyaoimaster: Hey guys, what's up? Long time no see~

Miyako: Who's fault was that?

Animeyaoimaster: -glares at Miyako- So what? I was busy..

Iori: -rolls eyes- Right...

Animeyaoimaster: Anyways, I own nothing cause if I did, you would see Daiken/Kensuke a lot...trust me on that one..

Iori: Don't forget Takori * blushes*

Miyako: And Miyami! ^_^

Animeyaoimaster: * clears throat* Anyways...on with the fic!

**~*Insanely in love with you*~**

**First Chapter:**

_**Daisuke Motomiya**_

Mr. Takashi rubbed the sweat from his temple, leaning back in his comfy office chair with a sigh, trembling unconsciously from the shock that had bestowed him from the report he just read.

'Damn..I had seen bad, hell, I had seen **really **bad..but this just...this just takes the whole cake right there..'

The thirty year old blond man stared at the report again, eyes lingering at the photo displaying a young man about four or fifteen years with unruly reddish brown hair, tan skin and chocolate eyes that held mischievousness and happiness, pink lips drawn into a big grin. It looked like any normal boy, not patients he had and was treating.

'God this is so confusing...this is why I wonder how detectives can do these mystery stuff so easy...but oh well, I have to try...'

His eyes flickered over to the boy's name, his brain subconsciously writing it down into his memory. His eyes seem to have been playing emotion but it was gone as soon as it reached.

'It's getting late..better pack up..' He thought, glancing to the silver new watch on his hand. He closed the folder up, grabbing the others that were littered all over his desk before shoving them into their rightful place. He would look at those later...but right now his mind and body was begging for a peaceful vacation in bed.

Daisuke stepped out of the car silently, his face emotionless but yet uncaring.

He barely noticed the men in suits coming to his sides, nor did he acknowledge their presence when they roughly dragged him to the entrance when he refused to move, staring into nothingness. He cared simply for nothing.

"Motomiya Daisuke?.."

Daisuke's eyes narrowed at the petite nurse who uttered his name, finding her quite beautiful with her short but soft looking brown hair, hazel brown eyes and small pink lips which were currently in a small smile.

"Hello, Daisuke..My name is Hikari Kamiya and I will be taking care of you okay?.."

Daisuke nodded slowly and Hikari's heart swelled with pride at the achievement at the slight progress. 'Maybe this won't be so hard..' She thought, her small smile widening a bit. She sighed in frustration when a bang fell into her face, pulling it back behind her ear. Daisuke watched this action carefully which was not lost on Hikari who blushed in return.

'Wow..he seems interested in me...'

"Your...Your beautiful..Hikari – chan.." Daisuke, giving a small calm smile.

Hikari blushed a bit darker, pleased at the compliment.

"Thank y.." was all she could say before she screamed in pain, thrashing from left to right as blood rushed down her face. Some people ran to her assistance but others were too in shock to do anything but stare at one smugly looking Daisuke Motomiya who was now holding a huge chunk of Hikari's beautiful brown hair in a fist. The men in suits acted quickly and pulled him away before he could finish the job. He didn't resist until they had managed to bring him halfway around a corner, shouting out something to the crumpled, crying and in pain form of one Hikari Kamiya.

"Hey Hikari!..now you look **truly** like what your soul is.."

A worried Mimi, a peeved off Miyako and a totally pissed off and raging Sora hurried quickly down the hallways until they reached their friend, Hikari who now had a white bandage wrapped around her head and was sitting on the bed, still crying hysterically. All three girls gasped and rushed to her side in seconds, Sora losing her anger after seeing her beloved Kari in such a condition.

"Wha-What happened to you Hikari?.." Mimi asked, rubbing her hand to calm her down. Sora send a secret glare her way for that but kept her from lashing out. Now was not the time to get jealous when the one she loved was suffering.

"I-I-I...was m-meeting..m-m-my patient...a-and I d-don't know b-but he..h-he...took a h-huge chunk of m-my hair and r-ripped it off...i-it was pa-painful.." She whimpered out through her sniffling. Mimi stared at her sympathetically while Miyako and Sora shared a secret look between each other, having a quiet discussion between themselves.

"Oh you poor thing...its okay..he won't hurt you anymore..." Mimi said, giving Hikari a reassuring smile. Sora and Miyako nodded in agreement, and Hikari gave a weak smile to them, thanking them for being there for her when they could. "Now then...Mimi you stay here with Hikari okay?.." Sora

whispered to her so that only she could hear. "Miyako and I have to take care of something..."

Mimi nodded in understanding, going back to comforting Hikari. Sora smiled and got up to leave, followed closely by Miyako. Hikari stared at them, wondering where they were going but Mimi reassured her that everything was going to be alright and that she shouldn't worry.

"Oh wait, Hikari..who was the patient?.." Mimi asked suddenly, Miyako and Sora stopping to see who their next victim would be. Hikari looked away from their looks, eyes watering again as the memory flooded back.

"Motomiya...Motomiya Daisuke.."

Mr. Ichijouji groaned in frustration as he once again failed to find Mr. Takashi. The older man had disappeared on him, promising to come back but sadly he had been waiting hours in his office without a sign of the blond man anywhere. 'This is turning out to not be my day...' He thought sourly, an imaginary depressed cloud hanging over his head. He barely noticed a younger man coming towards him until said young man bumped into him. "Wha?.." He asked, eyes widening when he stared back into big chocolate ones. "Who are you?.."

The chocolate eyes blinked at him curiously at him, and Mr. Ichijouji had to remind himself he wasn't talking to a child. " My name's Daisuke..what's yours?.." Mr. Ichijouji blinked at the slightly deep voice, not realizing how stupid he looked just staring blankly at the man. Daisuke chuckled, finding the stranger to be funny, bringing said stranger out of his trance like state.

"Um, my name is Ken..." Mr Ichijouji replied, cheeks dusty with a light pink, very much embarrassed now. Daisuke grinned, very much amused.

"Well then Kenny, would you show me around the place? I seem to be very lost.." Daisuke replied in a squeaky voice, batting his eyelashes playfully. Ken chuckled, finding that very funny, receiving a bright and happy grin from Daisuke. "Um, sure..I guess.." He replied, smiling widely, " Daisuke..".

Daisuke gave a genuine smile, an emotion playing in his eyes as he stared back at Ken. But before Ken could find out what it was, he saw 4 strange beefy bodyguard looking men in black coming towards them in the corner of his eye. "Wha?.." He looked at Daisuke for a reason but to his alarm and shock he had ran off past him, running like hell was after him down the hall. All Ken could do was watch as the 4 bodyguard guys passed him and went after Daisuke, his mouth gaped wide.

'What..just happened?..'

Animeyaoimaster: The end of chapter 1!^^

Miyako: Wow O_O Poor Hikari...

Iori: Yeah..I know what you mean...

Animeyaoimaster: Also guys, don't worry...chapter 2 is almost done..okay?

Miyako: Yeah, where I kick Daisuke's ass right?

Animeyaoimaster: Not exactly...^^; Miyako stop glaring at me okay...

Iori: -sigh- Review please?


End file.
